brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darkusaurus/Brave Frontier : Grand Gaia Codex
'Brave Frontier: Codex Grand Gaia' Something Something... Chapter one? Maybe? Page one? Lol, I dunno. The calm before the storm, it was often called. The soft chirps of birds. The whispers of wild animals roaming about the surrounding forests. The bright sun beaming down to warm the earths on a rather pleasant day. The setting was not a large walled city, or some hostile area deep into the wilderness. Here, a village of tradition is setting up for a big day. Solem prepares it's inhabitants for a celebration. - - - "Kiritsugaaaa!~" ' The splashing of water and laughter of children break the natural forest ambiance nature had created. A small group of children are playing in a small creek with flowing water. It had been made to entertain, a swing rope ready to be used along with a small wooden shack nearby filled with cloths for drying and dry tunics for wearing afterwards. Among the several children playing in the water, a young girl called out for her older brother. Off to the sidelines was this young man. Naturally tall, slender, light complected. Disgruntled jet black hair that reflected rays. Emerald green eyes that peirced through stone. He was wearing usual attire for the village men around that time, brown leather tunic and brown frill pants for easy movement. His sister was almost a younger clone of him. Being the older one, Kiritsuga always felt the need to watch over her. It's been that way for several years between the two. '"Yuka. What do you need, sis?" The effort put into his words were lacking. After all he was relaxing. Having been put on this task to watch these kids instead of preparing for the event like other, older men would be doing. Funny that, he's not but sixteen and considered a man. "I-I think it's time to get out of the water!~ I've got o-old people hands! Hehe." Yuka had begun stepping out of the creek, leaving the other smaller kiddos to the creek. Kiritsuga also got up from his sitting position to meet her halfway. Some of the other watchers peered at the two from their own watchful eyes. Many of them were also people around his age. Some of them close friends. Others just knowing by name. "Right. Right, come on. We best be getting back home anyways. We both now mother would like for the two of us to help finish the broth and salads she is making." "Hey! 'Suga! Mind if I tag along?" ' The sound of rushed feet meeting sand grew louder suddenly. This time, however, Kiritsuga had turned on his feet to face the oncoming man. The two rushed each other with a tackle of near equal strength, canceling upon impact. To the dismay of his friend. '"Ooof! - Nice try, Takesh." The two were gripping each other by the shoulders as their heels dug into the creek sand. Takesh, the blonde one with long flowing hair down past the shoulder blades. Blue eyes that had life shining bright in them. maybe too bright. He's got a sharp face on him, his chin pointed, his cheeks rough. Unlike that of Kiritsuga and Yuka who had soft features. The contrast was highly visible. "Aww... You're no fun at all, 'Suga. Well, I suppose I'll just have to find another way to pick on you." Yet, the two were closer friends than most. "U-um... Takesh, please. Don't start wrestling with brother in the sand." Yuka requested of him nothing more than that, stepping beside her brother to pry his hands away from the blonde's grip. "Okay, okay. I suppose I can stop for now. I won't make any promises after the ceremony however. You're lucky your little sister here saved your hide." The two boys chuckled to each other, also breaking away from the playful tussle they were in. "Right. . . Since when did you ever beat me in a REAL duel? The little wrestling we do isn't anything compared to actual combat. Last I recall, even tiny Shizune was able to crack you up the side of the head with her bo-" "HEY! That was unfair and you know it! I can't hit a girl!" 'He retorted as the three started walking away from the laughter and slashing of children and onto a small dirt path. '"You of all people should know that, Kiritsuga." "What, that you are chin-deep in chivalry? Yes sir!" ' A joking mock from Kiritsuga as the party kept pushing forwards. The creek wasn't too far away from the small village of Solem.The decor of the outer edges of the village were prettily arrayed with red and yellow lamps strung around the tops of the small homes. The afternoon skies offered little light as the lamps started taking over with a vibrant glow spread across the whole village. The homes themselves were decorated with various flashy shades, candle lights and other personal touches. The echo of a band tuning it's instruments resonated throughout the Solem with bliss. Townsfolk were chatting, assuming positions, practicing their acts, etc. For a small place, the people can sure look big with their activities. Kiritsuga and company had stumbled upon the last hours of the preparation - - - '"It's Impressive, isn't it? The youngest individual to ever be brought into the council of elders! I would have never thought a forty year old man would be able to accomplish such a feat." Takesh had to be the first to disperse the slight wondrous gaze they displayed. "Perhaps to you, Tak. I can see bias in there... He is your father after all." He and Yuka cackled quietly before Yuka walked ahead to the lead of the boys. "I have to go change real quick!" "Yuka. You remember where you need to be at, right?" "Heheh. Yes Kiritsuga!~ I'll meet you up there, okay?" She cheered onwards as she ran on back. She needed to change in private, being a bit wet still from her afternoon swimming. "Oh yeah... What WAS it the two of you are suppose to be doing? Are you both flower girls?" Takesh snorted at his own joke. He was rewarded with a firm smack on the back of the head, Kiritsuga not having any of it.' "Oww... ow, alright. Alright. I'll stop messing with ya. But really, what was it again?"' he persisted, stopping a bit short of the main road connecting Solem's homes and buildings together. Kiritsuga, too, had to stop. "Servers for the afterparty. We'll be serving your father directly, actually... I suppose you'll be thinking you are some hot shot because of him now, huh? You always wanted a reason to be cocky and self absorbed." He contended with a small smirk across his face. People across from them were moving left and right in the street. There was even an entertainer strutting around in ridiculously slouchy clothing. The two boys took to a single side of the road and started walking side by side. here, the roads were mainly pedestrian territory. What little things that had wheels usually kept nearhomes or off the side of the roads. Takesh flipped his hair in a flamboyant manner, scoffing in return. "You don't appreciate me enough sometimes. You know that?" Complaining gave him another offhanded whack up the side of the head. " Ow! Jeez. . . -Oh... Come on!-" '''"Let's get going, you dolt! We don't have time for your shenanigans." '''Kiritsuga interupted his third attempt to circumvent his childish quarries in favor of picking up speed down the road. Passing by more homes and small buildings. Within a few seconds they had sight on one of the larger buildings in the village. Town hall was one end of the road that made up the place.The strong aroma of food stung the noses of the two. Time to get to work. Author Notes: Hey guys. Not sure how much you like novels, but as you can tell with the pacing, this will be a nice ride. i do appreciate any feedback you give on anything from Formatting, to writing skills, etc! :=D Category:Blog posts